Sin With A Grin
by MissCloud
Summary: The Joker is determined to make his hostage smile before killing her. OneShot


Isn't The Dark Knight just... amazing? I'm going through a big phase of it at the moment, probably more of a Joker phase, but here is a little one shot I really wanted to write! Warning- Contains... swearing and stress (I guess, I'm not sure, but just to warn you it involves a hostage. And btw the story is inspired by the song 'Sin with a Grin' by Shinedown. Haven't heard it? Oh, you should. You'll be surprised by how much it resembles the Joker, plus it's awesome).

So I hope you enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Batman obv, although I would quite like to own the Joker ;), sadly I don't though. And the song is not mine, either.

R.I.P Heath Ledger, you made a grand Joker.

* * *

**Sin With A Grin**

"Any last words gorgeous? Aaaaa-hahahahahaha...hahahaha...aha...ha...uuuh..." The Joker swung his free hand in the air. "And so on and so fourth."

The young woman below him, her arms tied tightly around her back with purposely rough rope which was ripping apart her skin fiercely every time she struggled, held a great fear within her eyes but at the same time, raised her eyebrow at it him. "What?" She whimpered out, eyes wide as his clownish grin flashed through her eyes.

The Joker shrugged and kept the gun tightly clasped against her head. "Ah, yeah, I don't know where that came from either. Now. Say your last words dammit!"

The girl whimpered in pain when the gun was crushed against her skull so harshly she could feel her heart beat pattering against it. "P-please don't kill me, please!" She begged, fear radiating inside her widened eyes. His smile was so lucid, the maniac within him reflected through his psychotic eyes as he stopped and stared at her for a moment in disappointment before throwing his free arm in the air.

"Aaaa-hahaha!" His screechy laugh ran right through her. "Aha, aha, aha, what!?" He exclaimed, leaning down so his face was only inches away from hers, his eyes sparkling with madness. He mimicked her. " 'Ohh, please don't kill me Mr. Joker sir, please, please, oh _yes_, kill me Joker, yaddayadda wanky yanky fuck a duck' " He snorted in laughter and scrunched up his face, obviously trying not to burst into hysterics.

He was completely barking mad and that scared her all the more. She winced when his head crossed across hers and rested it on her shoulder, his hot, rather ill-scented breath riddling against her neck. "Come on..." He patted her other shoulder comfortingly. "What the hell was that? It wasn't very exciting, was it? You can do better than that my darling, I'm sure..."

At that point she felt fear take her over. Her whole body completely froze and felt unmoveable, hopeless. Nothing but a pathetic squeal left her trembling lips. "You know..." He continued, leaning the gun away from her a little. "You shouldn't be sad." His voice heightened. "You should be happy happy happy! You're about to die, you lucky bitch! Hahaha!" His laugh raced through her veins. "Fine, then I'll make you smile. With great courtesy, I have decided to give you a gift from me to you, since I like you."

Thoughts were cruising through her and she was past the stage of panic and had lost all hope of surviving, dreading her future to no end. But with some forced push from deep within, and trying to listen to the hope inside that this 'gift' involved her escape somehow, she found it in herself to speak.

"P-Please just let m-me go! I won't tell anyone about this!" She cried, and she felt the Joker grunt in laughter against her neck.

He pulled away to look at her with his crazy, black eyes. "No can do. Do I look stupid to _you_? You know too much. And if I let your tight little ass go, you'll run straight to the media with that ass and tell them aaall about my little death date with your boss, which turned out rather well actually, he was all over me, the horny little shit. So I shot him good." The Joker licked his lips. "So anyway, with your ass still in tact, you'll inherit all of that money and get botox on that tight ass." He watched as her face dropped, full of horror. He sighed happily to himself. "It's funny things people do for money."

Anger washed over her. Images of her boss taking the shotgun bullet through his head flashed through her and a sudden frustration whipped at her. She had never liked her boss, but it was just wrong. It was all a matter of walking in at the wrong time, she happened to get in the way and now here she was, suffering in the hands of the Joker.

"Oh, like you? Tying up women and threatening to kill them!? That's what you'd do for money!" She flipped and spat in his face in an act of bravery. He grunted slightly and sat back, wiping it from his eye. "Sick bastard."

To her complete horror, he started to laugh and looked at her again, that same, unmoved grin on his face. "You know. My wife once spat in my face. In fact, she told me she hated me and carried on spitting in my face. I'd been a naughty boy, you see. She said I was always grumpy and continued to spit, hitting my mouth and cheeks, she was never a good aim." He spoke casually. He rode closer towards her again, his nightmarish face pulling her out of her brave phase and sending her back into shock. Close up, his scars looked like something out of a slasher movie, the lines of dried blood and sewn scabs still intact, nothing but blemish. "Do you want to know what I did?"

The woman gulped, shivers bruising down her spine. "W-What?"

He took a deep breath and ran his finger along his scars, having noticed her staring at them but it was part of his story, anyway. "I was so disgusted with her. I felt so unclean, all of that wet saliva running down my face and into my mouth. She reminded me of my father. And thinking about him made me feel miserable. So, wanting to be happy..." He brought out a knife and her eyes widened. He replaced his finger with the knife and ran it down his scars. "I cut myself in a bid to take out my anger, and to see if she could love me if I was happier. Guess what..?" She shivered as his cheek brushed against hers, sending a lick to her shivering skin. "She didn't love me then, either."

He pulled back and faced her, the smirk still holding. The woman didn't say anything, just trembled. "She left me, naturally. And died shortly afterwards," He added spontaneously. "But, ever since then, since everything my life had brought me, I always came out wearing a smile," He gestured with his hands and flashed his teeth, using his fingers to swipe along his lip line. "So, obviously, I learnt something very important indeed."

He pouted for a second and surprisingly, he frowned. Then his lips widened in a cheesy manner, that smile returning. "...Always sin with a grin."

The Joker watched in amusement as the girl squirmed, heavy breaths of panic leaving her throat, the gun still clasped to her head.

"...And you'll find, all of your sins will be forgotten. It feels...so good..." He laughed, letting a manly sigh escape him and put away the knife.

She stared in astonishment. He was completely mad.

"So!" He sang happily, nearly toppling over from sitting like a leaping frog for ages. "Woo ha!" He squealed and held himself up by placing a hand behind him. "I would like you to die with a grin, because I am a completely reasonable person." His tone was sarcastic and dark, but held humour, then to her shock, his hand suddenly surfaced out and clasped her face, the material strangely warming her shaking jaw.

Great, she thought. I'm going to die.

The truth was, she was terrified, yes, and she had never expected her life to end in such a way. She had no family, a good group of friends, but she could hardly call them her real family. Her mind began pouring possibilities at her. At least if she died, she'd get to be with her mother and father and her grandmother. Now, it felt as though all her fear had slid and was trying to pick out the good points. There was hardly any.

She blinked repeatedly in wonder when the Joker's face moved closer and to her complete bewilderment, she felt his slimy, wet lips make contact with hers. She wondered what in hell he thought he was doing, but at least this 'gift' wasn't painful in any way. Squeezing her eyes shut, she prayed to God for her safety as he moved against her.

Briefly, she noticed he tasted of... a sort of bloody, meaty taste, almost like copper, with a tinge of coffee and a peak of green beans. It was unusual, but that didn't mean to say she was enjoying it and she grimaced against him as he moved his hand under her chin and cupped his thumb there as he kissed her.

He was sloppy although not as rough as she would have thought. His lips moved like a constant pout, almost hungrily devouring her surprisingly smaller ones and completely took charge of hers and claimed them his.

She thought he was going to pull away, to her relief, only for him to take a breather then when he went back in, forced entry into her mouth. Seemingly he was enjoying it. Her eyes widened but she didn't protest, like she could even if she wanted to. If she had to kiss him a hundred times over just to save her life, she'd do that any day.

His long, rippled tongue showered inside her mouth, passing his gory sweat onto her and poking at the inside of her mouth at the bottom of her lip then moved up her walls, slobbering all over her like some panting dog. Her tongue came in contact with some of his saliva and in disgust, she whacked it against her teeth only to meet his tongue along the way. He grunted, probably thinking she was joining in, when a sudden thought hit her.

Maybe if she kissed him back, he might let her go if he was satisfied, but at the beginning he never came over as a sex-crazed lunatic. Declaring her plan a 'go' she hesitantly, slowly rode her tongue against his and she felt his echoing laugh trickle down her throat.

There was nothing at all attractive about this. Forcefully, she began to play with him, running her tongue along his and even surprising herself, kissed him against his lips where she was sure some of his war paint smudged onto her face.

He opened his mouth wider, allowing her to enter his, and breathing heavily, preparing herself, leapt her tongue into his cavern and cringed right away. He'd piled up a whole lot of liquid and just as she expected, his teeth didn't taste nice, like a sort of mouldy cheese, and most of them were cracked and crooked so they weren't that nice to feel, either. As he tickled her upper jaw, smacking his lips against her, she moved onto his gums and was relieved to find there was no particular taste to them, just plain and ordinary so she moved against his lips then, running her tongue around in a circular motion then meeting his at the entrance.

Before she could pull back, he slot his own against hers, holding it down, then began to play wrestle with it. This surprised her to no end, but somehow, was determined not to let him win. For a few minutes they simply played with each other, becoming more and more intense and from somewhere a heat was brewing from deep within her throat and she couldn't stop herself from gasping.

The Joker let out a little noise, sounding like a sarcastic groan, and she felt her nose twitch. By all means she wished he'd just let her go, but she couldn't shake off the sensations that were hitting her right then. This time a shiver of not fear, but slight indulgence slipped down her spine and her whole body began to shake within his grip. He was powerful and consuming, refusing to let her go and as long as she continued to kiss him, the longer she lived.

She was unsure of his motive now, but hope betrothed her because it appeared he was liking it and there was no greater feeling than knowing you were making a psychopath happy with the chance of being freed.

Oh God, was a word she thought to herself more often than he left a kiss on her lips. Confused thoughts were rushing through her mind. She was still aware that he'd just shot her boss, and had tied her up, held a gun to her head, which was still there unfortunately, but now she was reduced to fighting for her life by _kissing_ him. There was no normality in it, now that she was kissing back and actually, sort of, enjoying it.

Okay, so that word was a bit overstatement, but she couldn't deny it wasn't _totally_ horrible even though he tasted really bad.

She noticed that all the while he made out with her, there was a grin on his face. He never even faulted, even as he tongued her, which was rather skilful she admitted to herself shyly. That thought, she hated the grin. It was scary and freaky, which brought her once again back to the point of why she was kissing him. He was a freak, bound to kill her, so it was all for survival, she kept telling herself, and this time, she pushed her face into his and kissed him deeper, hot flames vibrating from her breath. Her determination had suddenly become stronger.

Still unmoved, a snigger escaping his lips and riddling into her mouth, he pulled his tongue out and breathed deeply, a sort of husky breath whisking against her lips. Their faces still close, he immediately went back in and kissed her full on, a strange passion and deep, clingy force earning himself a slight squirm from his hostage.

Once again he pulled apart but left his lips hovering, talking as his mouth played against her. "You kiss like my wife."

His eyes trailed down towards her mouth and was delighted to see a half-smile engross her lips. She didn't know what came over her, it was the whole kissing act, and then him coming out with one of his un-funny, witty lines just made her snap. A gasp left her when he smacked his lips together right under her nose and then pulled away from her.

He was still grinning. "Well. That certain sin definitely left a grin on your face. Told you I could make you smile." She didn't say anything but her smile spread wider, convinced he was going to let her go. She'd never felt so happy. "Oh, for the record..." he carried on, _still_ grinning. "My wife was a horrible kisser." Her smile faded. "Aaaa-hahahahaha." The last thing she heard was his laugh, that scarring, nerving screech for what he did at a 'joke.'

He shot her, grinning at his sin.

* * *

-.- Lol. No dirty thoughts fan girls. I guess it was a bit dark... please let me know what you thought :)


End file.
